Twist and Turns
by Toxiclove818
Summary: In this world, there are no digimons. All you have to do is live life like any other. But who said it would be easy to live? Follow the journey of Takato Matsuki and his fight through life.
1. Prologue

**By: Toxiclove818**

Prologue

_Okay Takato, this is your chance. Just go to her house and confess your feelings towards her._

_Yes me. The clumsy Gogglehead fell in love. But not who you expect it to be. No, not her. I fell in love with the one and only queen. The queen of the card game as everybody labeled her. But to me, she is more of the queen to my heart._

_Corny, I know but true. Some might say that I am too young for love. However, as everybody says, age doesn't matter. I have no idea when I started loving her. I forgot when, I just know I am._

_Now, I want to show her what I feel. I could see her house from the horizon. My heart beat getting faster by the step. For so long I thought about all the "What if's" before I decided to tell her. Most likely would be me in a hospital bed. But as I thought about it, I came to a conclusion that if I were to go to a hospital because of the pain she gave me, It will probably never match the pain of rejection._

_I shook my head at the thought of it. I needed to think positive. As I got nearer I could see that her gate was wide open. I have been here tons of times. Every time I came, the gate was always closed. So why was it open._

_I decided to look even further and went in. I'm sure they would understand. I looked for any signs that someone was home. But no luck. Then, I remembered where Rika usually would be._

_I walked through the dining room, the kitchen and found a narrow hallway._

_Rika's house was huge, no surprise there, since her mother was a model. I passed by room after room and finally I saw her. Sitting near the pond. I smile widely to myself just by seeing her. I got ready to call her hoping to surprise her. But as I grew near, I saw him._

_I quickly stopped my tracks and silently stared at them. I hid myself careful not to be heard nor to be seen. They were sitting irritably near to each other. It seems as though they were having a conversation._

_I didn't want to listen. I was too intent on how they are now face to face. Almost as if they were about to... And they did. They kissed._

_It hurts so much. I could only stand and stare. But I can't anymore. I couldn't. I ran away as fast as I can. My feet banging on the wooden floor loudly. I could careless if they heard me. All I wanted was to run away from this house._

_Tears streaming through my face. My vision already blurry. I couldn't see very well. I don't know where was I going. All I know is that I was out of the house._

_Run, all I could do was run. But luck wasn't on my side. I stumbled and fell to my feet. Now I am lying on the cold hard ground and then darkness overcame me._

_Fitting isn't it. My once bright and warm heart turned into a cold and dark one._

_And yet fate, isn't done taunting me yet._

_The scene change as I saw a woman who was busy making a batch of fresh bread. She was my mother. I saw myself pass by her not even to stop and ask if she needed help. I remembered this. It was the time before I went to that house._

_"Takato, where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to a friends house mom."_

_"This store is going to be a full house soon and we have lots of deliveries, we need you to get the deliver them."_

_"Can you fill in for a while mom, I'll help you later."_

_"We need you now."_

_"Mom, I need to go."_

_"I am not allowing you Takato."_

_"I'm going mom."_

_What are you doing. Don't go you idiot. Listen to her._

_"Takato? Takato?"_

_That idiot! Why did you go out. Come back and help her, God dammit!_

_I was frustrated with myself. If only I would have known that this was the last time I would see her then I would have stayed._

_I am an idiot._

_The scene changed and I was in a new room._

_"Mr. Matsuki?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"I'm sorry to tell you this but she didn't make it." With that said the doctor left us with our thoughts. I remembered it all to clearly._

_I saw my dad dropped to his knees and cried. Then I saw myself. Wide eyed and stunned._

_"Why are you just standing there?!" Almost as if he heard me, he shook his head and ran through me and went straight to her room._

_I followed myself and went in as well. Before that though, I saw my father still on his knees. I can't stand to see him that way, so I shut my eyes and went in._

_There, I saw myself, desperately trying to wake her up._

_"Mom? Mom?! No! You can't be dead. No. Please mom, wake up!" It's strange, there were no doctors or nurses to stop me._

_"It's all my fault. I should have obeyed you!"_

_That's right. It's all your fault you asshole! It's all your fault!_

_Tears streaming down my face once again._

_It's all your fault!_

_Like my father did, I dropped to my knees and cried. But this time, I repeated the statement over and over again. The scene changed once again into pitch black. The pain increased as I remember those two painful memories._

_Stupid, stupid,stupid,stupid._

_I was sad, frustrated, angry and confused at the same time. Mostly though, I was angry. Angry at myself._

_I didn't know what else to do. So I simply knelt here and cried. But I was not satisfied with me just crying. I tightened my fist and forced my tears away._

_Little did I know, I was already pounding on the floor. Screaming to my hearts content..._

**_End of dream._**

**TL: Hello there! This is my first fic here on this website and my first shot at Rukato. Basically this story is based on the tamers but there are no digimon in it. The point of view here is Takato's (if it is not obvious to you yet.****). He will be my main character, although my favorite character in the series is Rika, Takato is a more easier way to write or at least I think it is. Anyways, I would like to warn you already the OOC of some. Hopefully you enjoy this and hopefully I could post a new chapter soon. Please feel free to ask me questions and if you just like to comment then feel free to review. Ja ne! Rukato 4ever!**

**"Yesterday's faults become today's lessons. Today's dreams become tomorrow's reality." **  
**― B.J. Neblett  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**By: Toxiclove818**

Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep

What the? Where am I? Are there more?

I promptly opened me eyes to view as to where I am. And to my surprise tears ran down my eyes as I opened them. I blinked a few times in confusion as to why there were tears. Even in my sleep I was in despair.

I sat straight up and looked around me briefly. I was back in my room. Am I still stuck in the dream world or am I really in reality? Then again I felt the pain in my body as I got up. I'm guessing that I really am in reality. In fact the pain was still there. My arms, my legs, my chest, even my head hurts. I guess I over did training.

Training for what you ask? Nothing. I am training for nothing. I only do this to release my anger. Training helps me calm down. Ever since the incident, I have been training hard. Teaching myself the basics then daring myself to do more. But I didn't only train hard, I studied hard as well. I was angered at myself for neglecting my mom. I want to follow my mother's dream to me. To be able to graduate. So I studied as hard as I can.

Not soon after, I was already at the top. I was fortunate enough to not be in the same class as the others. Speaking of the others. The day after my mother died they visited me frequently but they soon stopped. They just gave up on me. It has been years since we last talked to each other face to face. Hopefully this year would be the same.

That's right. Today is the first day back to that hell hole of a school. I turned to my still beeping clock and saw that it was too early for me to get up. Then I wondered: Why did I set my alarm clock so damn early? I shook my head and set aside that little problem that isn't worth my thoughts. I grabbed the peace breaker and threw it across the room and it smashed to the wall, the sound quickly fading. Luckily the smash wasn't that loud.

"Piece of shit." It could be that my shitty alarm clock is broken or I really did set it this early in the morning, either way, my statement refers the two. The alarm clock and I are a piece of shit.

I am one, a piece of shit that is. If I weren't one, I would have saved mom, I would have told Rika. But no. Because of my stubbornness, cowardliness, impatience and the other things that make me who I was. I didn't do anything but walk away.

I am trying though. Even though I call myself nothing, I don't want to leave this world just yet. I don't want to be like those others who tried killing themselves just so they could escape their problems easily. That's the cowards way. My mother lived in this world to take care of me and make me a better person. I wouldn't want to end it just yet.

And yet, despite my efforts on making myself a better person, there is still something stopping me for doing so. I could never figure out what it is though. Every time I try, it pills me back and I return to being depress. It tortures me.

Not being able to have fun, to gain friends, to being a teen. My guess though is that the incident gave me a great deal of depression, anger, confusion and other dark emotions overwhelmed my happiness, bravery and my innocents.

The tears once again daring to come out. I clutched my fist, forcing my tears not to come. I needed a walk to get these thoughts out of my system.

I stood up and walked directly to the bathroom. I rinsed away all the dirt and sweat from my body, not liking the cold water. After my shower, I dried myself and change to my usual clothes. Black. long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror, checking if I looked decent enough to go outside.

I no longer wear those ridiculous goggles. I smirked at myself, remembering that I wore them as a child. I really looked stupid back then. I didn't even know why I wore them. All we did was play the card game. We weren't really like those characters from the show. We were just a bunch of wannabe kids.

I shook my head for the umpteen time. I really need to sort out my head.

I got my MP3, headphones and my keys then I got out of my room. I was careful while I was going down. I didn't want to wake up dad. As I arrived down stairs, I plugged my headphones in my MP3 and clicked play. I placed my MP3 in my pocket and my keys on the other pocket. I grabbed my shoes and quickly tied my them up. As I was about to leave the house, my eyes caught something from the table near the door. I got near to it and inspected what it was.

I saw my phone and a note next to it. I couldn't read the note properly because it was too dim to see. So I made a little spotlight, using my phone to help me read. The note read:

**_I'm giving you back your phone but please, make right decisions today._**

**_-Dad_**

The reason why my phone got confiscated was because I was almost arrested. It was just last week. One day I was walking about in the city until I heard grunting noises from an ally. I checked out what was going on and I saw Spencer (Who is one of my schoolmates) beating up Kenta. Even though I didn't want any part of Kenta and the rest, I still need to save him. Plus, I hate Spencer. Basically, Spencer is your typical 'jock', if you put it stereotypically. His mother and father are minted. They have they're own family business, that's why they're rich. The reason why I hate him is because he beats people up so things go his way.

I didn't know why he was beating up Kenta but I didn't have any time to think about it. I just rushed in and just punched him. I didn't punch him that hard, so while I was helping Kenta up, somehow he got a weapon and tried to hit me. Thanks to my training though, my reaction time improved. So I was able to doge just in time. Let's just say when the cops arrived, they didn't like what they saw.

I was brought to the police station and was investigated. Spencer, got off with just a warning. Why you ask? Because, one, he looked worser than me and two, his parents 'bought' his freedom. So I was stuck there with the cops bitting me. Luckily though, Kenta told the truth, so I was let out a warning as well. I quickly left the station, so that I wouldn't have any interaction with Kenta. But I didn't left hell yet. When I got home, my father threw a fit at me. He didn't bother grounding me, because he knew that wouldn't help. So he thought, of what he thinks is the next best thing. He got my phone. It didn't bother me at all. I never usually use my phone. So maybe that's why he gave it to me early.

I shook my head again and cleared all those thoughts away. I placed the note back to where I got it and placed my phone in my pocket with my keys.

As I opened the door to my house, I could see that the sun was just rising. The streets were empty which was fortunate for me. I never liked crowded places.

I closed and locked the door to my house, then I started walking after that. I really had no sense of direction on where I was going. I was just walking. The music blaring my ears as I walk. Oddly enough, the next song that played related me in a way. The song was 'Perfect World' by Simple Plan

_I never could have seen this far  
__I never could have seen this coming_  
Seems like my world is falling apart

Before all of this happened, I never really saw what could come. I knew that, back then, the odds of Rika returning my feelings were low but I never knew that she would love another person. I never could have predicted that my mother would die. Everything is just falling apart.

_I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through_

Back then, I thought that I could handle anything. I could face through life no matter hard it throws at me. Until the day it happened. I just broke down. All those pain, those despair, I don't think that I could go back to my old self, even thou, I try as I must.

_I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I can turn back time  
'Cause I can't let you go  
I just can't find my way_

Mom, I wish I could bring you back. I wish I was still friends with them but it's so hard. The thing that stopping me is making me hate them. Is it because they abandoned me, so I hate them? I just don't know. I just can't seem to find my way.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen_

If this world were perfect. Non of these, would have happened.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks as I saw where I was. I was where everything started. Where we all met. I was in the park, right in front of the shed we found a long time ago.

This place was important to me. We used to hang out here everyday. We would play the card game, bring snacks and just basically, hang out.

I wanted to come inside. I really wanted to. But I was too afraid. I was scared that I would just break down.

I just stood there and stare at the shed. There was no expression in my face. I didn't know what to feel in all honestly. Do I feel sad, because I miss it? Do I feel angry, because I ruined it all? Or do I feel happy, because I remember all the happy things? I really didn't know.

One thing is for sure though, I needed to snap out of it. So I did. I grabbed my phone and checked what time it was. If only I had a wrist watch. I saw the time and it seems like I need to go to school now. It surprised me that I walked for a long time.

I needed to go to school now. I didn't want to be late for the first day. My pace was more quick then before. And not long after, I was in the school grounds.

As I got there, I went straight to the office to check what my classes and who will be my classmates. I really wish that I wasn't with the same class as the others.

When I arrived at the front desk, the secretary gave me my schedule and she let me looked at who would be my classmates.

It was in a clear folder, so the students could easily find what they were looking for. The first page was homeroom. I scanned the list carefully, wishing non of them were there. My eyes widen as I continued scanning.

Why does the world hate me? Why did I ask that? Well some idiot placed me with the same class as everyone. And when I mean everyone, I meant the others. All of them. It doesn't stop there. I scanned the other subjects and each of it, disappointed me.

Why? Why me?

**Tl: Hello there! Finally, I updated this! Sorry for the wait. I have no excuse. Really, I don't have one. All I can say is sorry. Hopefully this pays back all your wait. I also hope that this time (in the next chapter) I will update fast. I doubt that though. I have school starting up next week, so I'm just going to work this out. And yes, I have school. Here in my country school starts at June. Umm... What else?... Oh yeah! Please give me your feed back so far. It would really help me improve to know what you think. Am I doing it right or wrong? Is my grammar okay? I don't know. Just let me know, what's up. That's all I can say for now. Stay tune for more! I have a lot of rukato one-shots in my head, so be a look out for that. If you have any questions, just ask me. I will see when I see you. Ja ne!**

_**"I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking into the past but only looking at the future."**_

_**-LaToya Jackson**_


End file.
